The Game
by dirtyblondeheroine
Summary: When a random girl finds an old book in the library that holds the secrets to a game played for centuries, our favorite HP characters find their lives flipped upside down. Contains sex and slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at a table in the library, reading for advanced potions. My messy blonde hair was falling in front of my eyes and I blew a quick burst of wind into the air hoping to dispel the strands out of my face. I scribbled down quick words onto the parchment on some potion to cure some sort of skin disease, I don't really quite remember. You see those early details of that night aren't quite as interesting as what was to come. All I truly know is that I was bored, and needed some entertainment. I picked up the small oil lantern and walked through the dark corridors of the Hogwarts library towards the back. Books jumped out at me, but nothing really interesting enough for me to pick up and read. I trumped down the walkways into the back. Now you as the reader are probably wondering why I don't just skip ahead to the interesting part, where the fun begins. But anyone who knows me will understand the dynamic interest I have in dramatic foreplay.

So there I was walking. Just walking, not really caring where I ended up when I found myself in a darker part of the library. It wasn't quite the forbidden section, but it was a lot different. It was just a corridor that didn't lead anywhere! At all. That's when something caught my eye, finally. I know what you're thinking. Girl walks in the back of dark library, boogey zombie type creature jumps out at girl. Girl ends up dead because of some hundred year old curse. Well not now. No, it was a comically large book. It had to have been at least 7 inches thick and bright blue. I picked it up and dust flew up in my face. I coughed and sat on the floor to clear my lungs. I looked at the cover and traced the golden letters. All that was there were two letters. T. and D.

Tired Duck. Turd Dance. I laughed as my mind pondered random meanings of the letters in front of me. I opened the book and was startled at what I saw. The book was empty. Hallowed out. Completely mystery legend cliché, but I was still intrigued. There lying inside was a small scroll and a silver flask. I picked up the flask first and shook it. The gushing sound water makes when you shake a bottle could be heard. I smiled and put it to the side and picked up the scroll. I was about to open it when I heard footsteps. I quickly shoved the scroll and flask into my pocket and scrambled to stand and put the book back on the shelf. I straightened my black robes out and pushed the hair out of my face. I rubbed at my eye and a little of the raven black eye liner rubbed off.

I groaned at my mistake when someone popped up behind me. "What's cookin good lookin?" The voice said before pinching my sides. I jumped and screamed, much to Poppy's anger I'm sure, but laughed when I saw the face of my best friend, Blaise Zabini, standing behind me. His crimson hair was slightly messy and his smirk dangled from his lips. His tanned hands were folded across his broad square chest and his green eyes stared into my own. We laughed and I shushed him.

"Are you trying to get us into trouble?" I said and pushed the good looking boy I'd known since I was coming out of diapers. He shook his head and I sighed. The flask and scroll in my pockets felt like they were burning my conciseness, I wanted to read the scroll and tell Blaise, but now was not the time. I sighed.

"Are you coming to the game today? Gryffindor versus Slytherin….It's a big one." He taunted. I of course nodded to appease the beater. He smiled. "I just wanted to make sure. I have to head back to the dorms first and get ready, I'll see you there beautiful." I blushed and he walked off. I sighed and leaned against the book shelf. I had the weirdest best friend. Hottest, but weirdest at the same time.

"You better not make anything fall Miss Ring." I heard Poppy say as I was snatched out of my reverie. I nodded and took off down the isle and out into the hallway. I wanted to read the scroll and I needed privacy to do that.

I know it isn't quite so fantastic of a story yet. My poor readers. But even someone scribing in her journal about the most odd and wonderful and life changing experience of her life has her dull moments. There's just a little history that I have to cover first. Blaise was the first thing. Now that you have a little about him, and a little about how I found the scroll and flask in the first place, I can tell you a little about me.

You see my dear captive reader. A little joke there in case you aren't so captive. I happen to be a seventh year at the world renowned school of witch craft and wizardry, Hogwarts. I had barely turned 17 not 2 weeks before this experience I'm going to retell and had quite a lot of common ignorance in me. Now by no means was I lacking in intelligence, and I'm not now either. But I didn't know much about the world. Advanced potions and transfiguration don't get you very far when you're stuck on the street whispering ancient incantation games that you found in the back of a dusty library. Now I'm just giving too much away. Silly me. Before now I was just your average person. Now I still look the same, but I never thought myself as beautiful before just a while ago. I'm about 5'6'', golden blonde hair, and striking green eyes. Lusciously thick lips and a curvaceous body. My reader, you probably think I'm boasting, but I have to have a little self confidence no? I just have to use the best possible terms to hide the doubt I have about myself. Before the scroll the only person that considered me beautiful (besides my overbearing and over protective mother) was Blaise. And he had to say that. He was my best friend. At least that's what I reasoned. So you can picture me how you want, and I will believe in myself my own way.

Enough rambling now. Let's get back to the matter at hand. I keep mentioning this scroll and you're probably wondering what in the world it is anyhow.

As I arrived back to my dorm that afternoon, exactly 47 minutes before the Quidditch match, I immediately opened the scroll when I got to my dorm room. The best thing about being a Slytherin, was the rooms. No one ever realizes that when you have a dungeon that big, all the seventh years get their own rooms. That is … all the seventh years who's fathers donate new text books every year. But that is not the point! And you know it. I opened the scroll and was taken back by what I read. I realized now what the T and D had stood for. And it wasn't Toad Droppings.

_**Transform or Dare?**_

_**What's your delight?**_

_**The game of Transform or Dare is an old one. Invented in 1100 A.D.E.**_

It impressed me that a scroll this old could be politically correct. Go figure.

_**By the Romans for a way to amuse themselves during a time of war, and use as a secret weapon for pleasure and superiority. The game took on mystical powers as its popularity grew. It grew to be more than a camp fire game for worn out soldiers and now the lucky endearing person to find this scroll may have control over the game as the grand master and keep the game as their tool for amusement. **_

_**The game is simple. The new grandmaster begins the game by asking their first person "Transform or Dare?" The person must decide within the space of 15 seconds or receive both a transform and a dare. The chosen item begins to take effect immediately and anything can be asked of the victim. **_

_**Now to the Grand Master; have fun with the game, but beware. Your power is only as strong as you are. You must trust the power and never let it go as far as to hurt someone to the point of no return. Beware my dear. Beware.**_

_**Copyright 1400 A.D.E by Thomas Draught**_

I personally thought the copyright was taking it a little bit too far.

_**To begin the game simply take a sip from the flask. A little of the liquid is enough. The first to drink is the grand master and may begin the game. The grand master then asks of another person. That person then has control of the game and may ask one transform or dare to whomever they wish. That asked person then has control and so on and so on. The grand master is the only person that may ask unlimited questions to unlimited people throughout the game and hold control of it. **_

Now I was curious. Wouldn't you be? I pulled out the flask and took one last look at the scroll. The end seemed a little torn, but that didn't matter to me at that moment. Call it a fool girls dream, but part of me wanted this game to work. I was after all a witch, there was a huge possibility that it wasn't a hoax. But there was also the possibility that it was planted there by the Weasley twins before they left two years earlier. The only way to tell was to drink and dare. I unscrewed the cap and took a sip. The liquid was sour and thick as it flowed down into my body. My body tingled a little as I felt it run down my throat and into my stomach, then flowing into my veins. The only way to really know if it had worked now was to ask someone a transform or dare. I figured I couldn't use it on myself, that would be silly. I put the flask and scroll away and thought about who I should ask. And what?

At that moment a knock came at the door. The thick baritone of my friend poured in. "Kendahl? You in there?" I smirked and decided that Blaise would be perfect. I could do something simple and if it worked great! If it didn't I could explain and he'd just laugh with me and not judge me.

"Yeah Blaise, come on in." I said and shut the drawer that I'd placed the flask in. He entered and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry about this but I was wondering if I could borrow…."

I cut him off. "Hey Blaise, Transform or Dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise's eyes went wide as I asked him the question. He looked at me a little funny before laughing. He walked towards me, chuckling and then put his hand on my shoulder. I felt shivers run down my spine as his hand rested against my skin. I breathed in raspy and tried to gain my composure. Part of me was looking at Blaise differently and I could feel that thick sour taste in my mouth. I licked my lips and stared up at him.

"What kind of question is that Kenny?" He said looking back at me, seemingly unfazed.

"It's a game Blaise. Pick one." I said hoping he'd choose before his time ran out.

He grinned broadly, a grin he wouldn't show most people outside of the confines of the Slytherin dungeons where it was still quite rare. "All right. Hmmmmm Dare then." He said sitting on my bed.

My shoulder seemed empty without the contact of his strong hand. I looked at him, now was the hard part. It had to be something he normally wouldn't do and it had to be shocking. I turned from him. His smile was causing me to melt inside and I had to shake myself. _He's your best friend. Get a grip! _ I yelled internally. I coughed and thought. I smirked as I came up with something.

"During the quidditch game today, I dare you to kiss the guy hard on the lips, with tongue, who catches the snitch." I said swallowing. I turned to face him, knowing that the flush in my cheeks was nice and red.

Blaise was just staring at me like I was crazy and shook it off. "You know I wonder if all this school is getting to your head Ken." He said patting me on the back. I took a sharp breath in and he looked at me. "Anyway I was wondering if I could borrow some hair gel."

I just nodded and ran to my private bathroom. I got the bottle of gel for him and watched as he slicked that gorgeous dark hair back. He handed me back the bottle and walked out the door. "Ken you really are weird." He said walking out and chuckling about the dare I had given him. I gulped and wondered how to take care of this issue.

I thought about the dare that I had just given him and wondered if it had been too much. As I was usually an outgoing person it felt strange to be so flustered. But then again this wasn't an ordinary thing. I had just dared my best friend to kiss another boy. I rushed to my dresser and pulled out the scroll again and fell back on my bed reading it. My eyes skimmed the worn parchment as I thought of my Blaise. The effects of the dare were to take place immediately, so I knew that as soon as the snitch was caught he would either be snogging the catcher or laughing at my problem.

I paced my room as I pulled on an outer Slytherin robe. I pulled my hair back into a tight pony tail and let the blonde dangle there. My mind was so wrapped up in the fact that I would see Blaise Zabini, gorgeous amazing sweet, dark and incredibly handsome Blaise Zabini either kiss Harry Potter or…..I gasped as I realized that the other option to the dare was none other than the prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy.

The thing to realize about Draco Malfoy is that his sexuality was really unproclaimed. He'd been with, I'm sure, just as many boys as he'd been with girls. Along with that Draco Malfoy never kissed in public. I was actually curious if he kissed lips at all. I pulled my shoes the rest of the way on and sighed wondering. Now Potter usually caught the snitch so it would most likely be Potter that Blaise would be kissing. For if Zabini kissed Malfoy, the sparks would fly, and not in a romance made for novels type of way.

I lastly grabbed my scarf and locked the drawer my sacred souvenirs were in before dashing out of my chambers. I snuck my way down to the pitch and took a seat in the back of the Slytherin crowd. The stands were full of cheering and jeering students ready to watch their particular side slaughter the other in a conventional brooding house match. I on the other hand was focused on only three people.

The three boys who's fate rested in a tiny golden ball were poised. Draco was laughing to his crony's as he mounted his broom and gave a death gorgeous smirk to his cheerleading squad sitting on the front row. Potter looked a bit nervous. I'd noticed through the time I'd known Potter that he always got a tad nervous before a game. This was in fact due to his fifth year ban from Quidditch by a teacher who was undeniably the worst woman to ever roam the face of the earth. I think Potter still worried that she would pop out of the crowd at any moment and scream his face off for playing an illegal game.

He gulped his way through the crowd and gave Ron Weasley, who was also preparing to fly, a pat on the back before retrieving his broom. Finally my attention turned towards Blaise. He was putting on his beater gloves and holding his bat under his armpit. He tossed one leg over his broom and all the players took their positions.

My forehead was sweating from the anticipation of the game. I sat alone in the back and held my hands tight and fastened. The new MC, Dean Thomas, called out the plays as the quaffle was tossed into the air. I was nearly dying from all the problems I knew I was facing. I watched as the quaffle went through the hoop behind the Slytherin keeper and felt my anticipation become thicker.

The game dragged on for a good 3 hours. I had never been so on edge for so long my entire life. The dare was taking its time. I looked at the score board. Gryffindor was ahead by a good 160 points. Gryffindor would win the game right now even if Slytherin caught the snitch. I groaned and moved down towards the front of the stands. I pushed Pansy Parkinson out of the way and gave her a nice view of my middle finger with flare and stared into the sky. I had to find the snitch and see which boy was closest to catching it. I stared and saw the gold flicker. I wasn't the only one.

Two boys dove towards the golden ball….two robes flew behind them. Two hands out stretched. Two crowds stood and cheered. Half screaming "Draco" and the other half screaming "Harry". I just stared at Blaise. His eyes were watching the dive too and I could tell that part of him was thinking about the dare. I shut my eyes as half the crowd went up in cheers. I knew it had been caught. I knew one boy was going to be kissed by Blaise. The question was…..which one? I gulped and opened my eyes.

I looked at a pale creamy hand holding onto the snitch. I followed that hand up and arm to a neck and to a smirk. I gasped as Draco landed to the ground. Gryffindor had one the match 170 to 160 but Draco had caught the Snitch. I looked as Harry and the Gryffindor team landed and shook hands. I stared at the slow descent of the Slytherin team and of Blaise.

Blaise climbed from the broom and walked towards his friend Draco Malfoy. He gulped and looked at his feet as if he didn't know what was going on. He stopped in front of Draco and grabbed the boys arm. I couldn't look away as my best friends lips closed around Draco's and started kissing the prince. His tongue darted into Draco's lips and for some odd reason I could have sworn it looked like Draco was kissing back. I opened my eyes wider as Blaise pulled away and stared at Draco. The entire stadium was silent and I knew I'd started something I had no control over anymore.

Blaise ran from the pitch and I headed towards the locker rooms after Blaise as Draco smirked and announced. "I know I'm good but you think some people could keep their hands off of me." I just kept going and landed at the opening of the locker rooms. I saw Blaise against a wall in a corner and I approached him.

"Blaise?" I asked and he looked at me.

"What the hell was that!" he fumed and stalked towards me. "I couldn't help myself! You made that dare earlier, was their some kind of curse to it!" He ranted at me and I finally took his hand and headed back to my dorm.

He sat on my bed as he read it and I explained. "I thought it was a joke. I didn't know it would actually work." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"So you're telling me that with a simple phrase I can dare someone to do anything?"

I nodded. "Or transform them. I figure that transform must effect the physical state of something and dare will effect behavior."

He just stared at me blankly.

"I sighed. Pick transform k? I'll show you."

He nodded as I asked "Transform or dare?"

"Transform."

I thought. Now I had to pick something. "I want your hair to transform into the same color as mine." I looked at his dark brown hair and watched as blonde creeped up from the roots. He jumped to my mirror as his dark Italian hair became bright golden blonde. It looked somewhat sexy to watch his hair change to the same color as mine in seconds.

When I'd come out of shock I said. "That's what it is I guess." I spent 10 minutes telling him about the game and he smiled.

"So you're in control? But I can ask who ever I want now a transform or dare?" He asked.

I nodded. "Whoever you want." He stood and moved quickly out the dorm towards the great hall where dinner had already started. People game him looks at the blonde hair but it looked hot on him so they were good looks.

He burst opened the doors and made his way to the Gryffindor table. "Hey Potter!" He screamed. I blushed furiously.

This is how it all started. This is how Hogwarts turned into a mad house. With one simple phrase to Harry Potter.

"Hey Potter, transform or dare?"


End file.
